Caraphernelia
by MidnaTwilight
Summary: Elsa, Anna, Merida, and Astrid are a group of scroungers searching for a way to scrape by in the broken, husk of their world. What will happen when they meet Jack, Flynn, Hiccup, and Kristoff? Jack x Elsa, Astrid x Hiccup, and Kristoff x Anna, but mainly Jelsa. Inspired by the great FloraIrmaTylee and a little book called the Scorch Trials. They will be OOC, so quit complaining.
1. Caraphernelia

**A/N: So this is the new story! I'm excited. It's a dystopia thing and the thing people are infected with is similar to the disease from **_**The Scorch Trials. **_**I'll try to make the chapters longer than the last story. Last warning: beware of my language. FloraIrmaTylee did something that I think is brilliant with each of her chapters, she put song lyrics at the beginning. I'm gonna do the same thing, but at the beginning and the end. So, here's my new story.**

"_You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need, so baby what if I can't forget you?" _-Caraphernelia by Pierce the Veil.

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me. They belong to Disney and Dreamworks.**

"Incoming, 7 o'clock!"

Elsa whipped around as the hobbled man lurched from the shadows screeching and haphazardly swinging a rusted knife at the girls face. She jumped back and expertly brought the gun up to shoot him once in the head.

"Let's go. That noise had to have attracted more." Elsa said, motioning to her group to follow her.

"Why'd you fucking shoot him then? You have a machete." Merida pointed out as the group broke into a light sprint. Elsa just shrugged.

"Conserve your breath, Merida, we're going back to the safe house." Merida grunted in frustration and sped up, pushing ahead of the group. You could say Elsa was the leader of the group. Raspy screeches rose up from the alleyways.

"Fuck." Elsa muttered before leading her posse down an empty alley. "Fire escape. It's too dangerous to go on the roads." The four climbed the ladder, Elsa being the last so she could haul the ladder up behind her. They quickly assessed their situation; there was another fire escape ladder on the building to their right, but even if they could make the jump, it looked about ready to fall off. The last thing they needed was for someone to take a fall from three stories up.

"Fuck." Elsa repeated. "Merida, crossbow." Merida nodded before swinging her crossbow up to take aim. "Anna, spot her." Anna moved into position to point out the Infected as they approached. Merida mowed them down but she was steadily running out of ammo.

"Stop." Elsa commanded after five minutes of this. "We're gonna have to use bullets. If you run out and there's still more we won't be able to go retrieve them. Arrows are hard to find these days." She ran a hand through her hair, pushing back the tangled platinum blonde locks as she paced back and forth across the roof.

"Astrid." Elsa motioned for her to take aim. She moved to the corner of the roof and brought her rifle up. Darkness began to fall, but the Infected kept coming.  
"Fuck. What're we gonna do?" Elsa bit her lip hard. "I'm going down there. Merida, come with me."

"That's suicide and you know it." Anna spat.

"At the very least you two can escape. Merida needs her arrows and someone needs to get her back."

"No!"

"We aren't discussing this, Anna!" The older sister yelled. She nodded her head towards Merida and the two descended the ladder. Elsa unsheathed her curved machete and held the weapon in front of her in a defensive position. _Balls of the feet, light on your toes, bounce back and forth, lean forward just slight- _a screech came from deep in the alley the two stood in as a woman whose face was partially ripped away heaved forward, swiping with fingernails so long they could have been considered talons. Elsa rose to the challenge, swiftly decapitating the creature that was once human. She rolled her shoulders before joining Merida at the mouth of the alley. They quickly advanced to the first body. Merida ripped the arrow out with a disgusting slurp sound that Elsa had never quite gotten used to. They repeated the process with the rest of the arrows. On the second to last body, a young boy, probably in his early teens, charged out of a smashed window. He tripped over his own feet, smashing his head on the concrete. When he got up, as though the fall hadn't ever happened, his forehead had a prominent indent and it was gushing blood. Elsa moved in for the kill, but he was faster than she expected. He leaped onto her, causing them to fall to the ground as his nails carved into her skin. He shrieked into her face, saliva flying out of his mouth in strings. Suddenly the weight was gone and Merida was there, standing with her own machete. She cocked her hip and offered Elsa a hand. Bloody as it was, Elsa took it and together the two sprinted back to the building.

"Come down! We really need to get back to the safehouse!" Elsa called up to Anna and Astrid, trying not to yell. They climbed down and the troop of four broke into a sprint. Once night fell, the Infected would have the advantage. They raced as fast as they could, panting as their lungs begged for air. Usually they would be conscious about the noise their feet made when they collided with the ground, but they couldn't afford to be cautious. Twenty minutes if they kept their pace up. They hit the highway, vaulting cars where the ancient machines blocked the roads. The tall skyscrapers of the old, crumbling city grew smaller behind them as they continued to push on. Ten minutes. They reached the suburbs. The houses slowly grew further and further apart as the group began to slow their pace. Eventually they stopped at an old playground in the middle of nowhere.

"I can't. I need to breath." Anna gasped, bending around to rest her hands on her knees. Astrid rolled her eyes but copied Anna's action.

"Fine. One minute. We're close." Elsa agreed before nearly collapsing on the seat of a seesaw. The other side flung up, raining rust flakes on the ground below. The girls faces were red and their breath hung in the air as mist with each exhale. Merida ripped her pack off her back and produced a water bottle. She took tiny sips, knowing better than to fill herself up. As soon as she returned it to its place, Elsa stood up and the minute was gone as quickly as it had started.

"Time to go." Anna groaned. "Stay behind if you like, but good luck when the Infected come calling." She straightened and the group broke into a sprint again, Elsa trying to get it up to the initial pace.

"Do I have to say it again? Hurry the fuck up." Elsa called from 5 meters ahead. The other three gave each other looks before pushing their legs harder. They were used to this kind of intense exercise, Elsa made sure of it, but laziness was a major obstacle. Five minutes. suburbs turned into countryside. Long farms stretched out and the occasional clumps of houses became more and more rundown than the once luxurious buildings of the city. Two minutes. Seconds stretched into hours. Merida stopped to pick up a stray arrow that had fallen from her sheath. Elsa had the safehouse in sight. She broke into a faster sprint, coaxing the last bit of energy she had as the others followed. They ran up the dirt driveway and burst through the door. They held their breath, listening for the shuffling of feet, anything to indicate other life forms in the house. Silence. They allowed themselves heavy breathes. Elsa turned around and bolted the door shut. They split up and practiced the daily routine of checking every window for cracks in the glass or a nail that had fallen from the boards they had used to further secure the house. Elsa wandered into the kitchen and opened a cabinet in search of canned peaches. Nothing. She froze, specifically recalling seeing them that morning. She checked the other cabinets. Four cans. Four cans missing. She drew her M98 and began to tiptoe through the house in search of the rest of her team. A noise behind her. She turned around rapidly, bringing the gun up to aim as she did. A young, muscular man with white hair and a similar idea stood there with what looked to be an assault rifle. The two stood like statues, eyes locked on each other.

"Hey Jack-" Another man wandered into the scene. "Shit." He said, stopping in his tracks as Elsa turned the gun on him, then back to Jack, glaring.

"Make one move and I'll fucking shoot." She threatened. The one named Jack shrugged, keeping his body stiff.

"Two against one, I'd say the odds are in our favor."

"What was that?" Merida's voice came from behind Elsa as she walked up with her crossbow already in position. "Your move, boy."

"Flynn." Jack said. 'Flynn' pulled out a rifle of his own.

"Put the fucking gun down. I swear to fucking God I will shoot." Elsa's voice became deadly.

"How about we all put the guns down?" Jack suggested.

"Be my guest." Elsa replied. He dropped his gun, turned on the safety, and placed it on the table.

"Not gonna cut it, slide that over here." Elsa ordered. Jack laughed.

"Oh come on now, let's be reasonable. What about this?" Jack put both hands up and motioned for Flynn to be the same.

"Okay, where are the others in your group?" Elsa asked, not lowering her gun.

"What are you t-"

"_Don't_ try to bullshit me. There are four cans missing. No one can afford to be wasteful nowadays, you didn't eat two each, so I'll let you try again." Elsa paused to tighten her grip on the gun. "_Where the fuck is the rest of your group?_" She snarled. A floorboard creaked behind her. She turned around and saw two men standing behind her. Her fist connected with someone's nose: she could feel the bone crunch but didn't have time to perceive the pain left in her hand from the impact.

"Got it." Elsa muttered to Merida, who was still focused on Jack and Flynn. She dropped her M98, but it caught itself on the strap slung sideways across Elsa's chest. She pulled out a smaller handgun from a holster strapped around her upper thigh and pointed it directly into the face of the man who wasn't writhing in pain.

"On your fucking knees." Elsa commanded. The man obliged and kneeled in front of Merida on the ground. Elsa kept her handgun pointed at him but picked up her M98 in one hand and ordered the other man to follow in his friend's footsteps. He accompanied the first man on his knees with his hands behind his head.

"Thought you could trick us? Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot them right now." Elsa demanded. "Actually, I'll give you a second to think about it." She added.

"Anna, Astrid!" Elsa yelled.

"What?" They answered.

"Get the fuck down here." Elsa decreed. "And come with guns drawn." She added. Their footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. SHe took the moment to observe the two men on the ground. One had shaggy brown hair and a prosthetic leg. He was relatively scrawny. The other one had shaggy blonde hair and a very broken nose. He looked strong and tall, Elsa wasn't sure if she could take him one on one. Astrid and Anna appeared at Elsa's sides.

"Anna, train your gun on them." She gestured to the kneeling men. "Astrid, him." She pointed at Jack.

"Aw, I feel special." Elsa scowled. She walked up to the man with brown hair and relieved him of his weapons, then did the same with the blonde haired man.

"I want your names and ages. All of you, now." Elsa demanded.

"Hiccup. 18." The one with the prosthetic leg spoke.

"Don't fuck around. I want your name." Elsa growled.

"It's Hiccup! I promise."

"Whatever. Next."

"Kristoff, 18." The blonde one said.

"Jack, 19." Jack introduced.

"Flynn, 19." Flynn announced.

"Okay then. Well, I gave you plenty of time. Tell me why I shouldn't shoot." Elsa reinstated.

"We can help you." Jack stated simply. Elsa choked back a laugh.

"Oh yeah? And how's that? How is more mouths to feed helping? How is more lives to defend helping? How is more bodies to supply beds for helping?" Elsa scoffed.

"With more people you can have more hands to gather food, more firepower to defend those lives, beds don't matter. We have sleeping bags."

"Are you making me an offer?"

"Possibly. Think about it." Elsa did; she thought, she analyzed, she assessed, then she looked Jack in the eyes.

"I'm the leader. That means everything I say, you do. Can you put up with that, snow boy? And if you so much as take the safety off that goddamned gun while it's pointed towards one of my friends or turn a _butter _knife in their direction, I'll blow your fucking head off." Elsa concluded.

"Deal." Jack replied immediately. Elsa was surprised to hear it. She had been positive he'd say no. He extended his hand. Elsa looked at it.

"I don't trust strangers. You sleep here." And with that, she jerked forward, grabbed Jack's gun, and pulled it close to her body.

"I'll be taking this until I feel like you won't try anything. Yours too." She said to Flynn. He reluctantly handed it over.

"We're going into the city tomorrow. All of us. Get some sleep, we leave at 10am."

"Some people should stay back." Jack contradicted.

"I don't trust anyone of you for a single fucking second. I'll be damned if I trust you to watch the house while I'm gone." Jack surrendered. Elsa and the other girls retreated to the rooms upstairs. She couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of her neck jolt up as she turned her back on the intruders.

**A/N: Well, shit. I've typed for two and a half hours now. It's 12am and I really need to get some fucking sleep. My back hurts from hunching over. Yeah here's the ending song lyrics, it'll always be from the same song by the way.**

"_What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you. What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole_." -Caraphernelia by Pierce the Veil.

**Until the next chapter,**

**Midna~**


	2. A Match Into Water

**A/N: I finished my exams! Ugh, they were hell. Yeah also I'm super super sorry for not updating sooner but I really wanted to enjoy my break with my family. Then I kinda devoured a series called The Lunar Chronicles in less than 3 days and the final book isn't coming out for about 11 months and I have so many emotions running through my I just need to get them out. Anyway, I hope you guys like the story so far. Here's the chapter's song:**

"_I kissed the scars on her skin.__I still think you're beautiful. And I don't ever wanna lose my best friend. I screamed out, 'God, you vulture, bring her back or take me with her.'"_ -A Match Into Water by Pierce the Veil.

**You guys should really check out Pierce the Veil, they're seriously awesome. And I have a quick thing to mention before we begin. I'm gonna do a weird time-jump thing in here because I don't want to write a lot of stuff about the thing that I can't mention right now. That's all, here's the chapter.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**November 23**

It was 10:05 am when Jack, Flynn, Hiccup, and a bandaged Kristoff meandered into the frosty November morning.

"You're late." Elsa stated flatly.

"By five minutes." Jack scoffed.

"I said to be out here by 10am." Jack rolled his eyes in response and Elsa scowled at him.

"So, why are we going into the city anyway? Didn't you guys go yesterday?" Flynn asked to break the silence. Elsa waited a while before responding.

"We weren't exactly expecting houseguests. Our food will run out twice as fast now, so we need more. Also I'm going to be assessing each of you for your athletic capability so you can began training in areas that are necessary." Elsa stated with a monotone voice, as is reciting lines.

"Okay, then let's hop to it before you get too impatient, _Queen Elsa_." Jack said, nearly snarling the last two words. Elsa glowered at him before responding.

"Let's go. Try to keep up." Elsa replied dryly before breaking into a sprint along with the other girls, though it wasn't as fast as it had been the previous night. The boys stood there for a second before reluctantly joining. After reaching the halfway mark, it became blatantly obvious that 3 of the boys were not used to that kind of exercise. Elsa sighed heavily and stopped, placing her hands on her hips as she turned around to face the male group. Merida, Anna, and Astrid followed in suit while the boys supported themselves with hands on their knees, chests heaving. All but Jack, who stood with his arms crossed, barely breaking a sweat.

"You can't be serious. Is this a fucking joke? We are _halfway to goddamn city and you're already tired._ All of you but Jack, as much as it pains me to say that, are, well, _fucking pathetic._" Elsa ranted.

"Oh, come on Els. Go easy on the lads, they can't help they're hopelessly out of shape." Merida consoled as she struggled to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, don't be a bitch about it." Jack muttered. Elsa whipped her head in his direction.

"What did you just say?" Her voice was calm, soft, and extremely deadly. "No, really. Please, repeat yourself." Astrid moved her hand to Elsa's shoulder, and she didn't jerk out of its touch.

"I said, 'Don't be a bitch about it.'" Jack said, confidence evident in his tone.

"Let me make something clear to you. You're in _my _group. I am _your leader._ If I wanted to, I could kick you out of my group and leave you to fend for yourself. Or I could shoot you, and I must say, I'm leaning towards the latter."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yeah? You think you'd be the first person I've killed. Nah, and you wouldn't be the last." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Are you done?"

"I am. And I've come to a decision. We're heading back and jumping into your training with a vengeance. Astrid, work with Hiccup. Anna with Kristoff, Merida with Flynn-" Merida let out a loud groan. "-and I'll take Jack here."

"Aw, I can feel the love." Jack sneered. Elsa tightened her jaw and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, training starts now. Let's see who can get back to the house first. Ready? Go."

**December 5**

Elsa and Jack were off on own of their early morning runs, (well, more like races) the others still asleep in the safehouse when they departed. Elsa's head was ducked, concentrating on the task at hand. She didn't even notice the peeling arm that stuck out of the tall bushes until its owner had collided with her, forcing her to the ground as rotting teeth scraped against her ear. Elsa roared out a stream of obscenities as her body met the ground, knocking the breath out of her. Her attacker was a male, probably in his late twenties. He was probably in good shape once, as he was so heavy and she could still see muscle tone under the layer of grime stuck to his skim. He was far past Gone, flesh peeling off of his face and body in such big hunks that bone was visible in some areas. He screeched into her ear as she tried to roll up in an attempt to push him off her with her feet. His mouth was close to her neck, she could feel his sticky breath as she waited to feel his teeth sink past her sink. But it didn't come. Instead, the body suddenly went limp and fell on top of her. It was too heaving to move, but Elsa squirmed until her upper half was out from underneath him. The suddenly Jack was there, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her up. Elsa forced down a blush as she took shaky breaths.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and Elsa thought for a moment that he was actually concerned. She nodded.

"Other than a few cuts and scrapes, I think I'm good." Then were face went pale. "Wait. He might have bitten me. On my neck. Check, is there a bite?" Elsa was suddenly frantic, her hands clawing at her neck.

"No. No, I don't see one." Jack responded after lifting up her chin and turning her head. Elsa nearly fainted with relief.

"Thank you. For saving me." She lowered her voice as she said it, not wanting to admit that he saved her life. Jack brushed it off as though it was nothing. Elsa rolled her eyes and just hugged him. He froze for a moment before hugging her back. He felt warmth as she felt blinding pain. Elsa doubled over with an awful scream of agony and Jack got a good look at what caused the damage. When the Infected attacked her, Elsa had fallen onto a shard of glass. The wound was big, and blood soaked through it at a rather steady pace, staining her grey tank top.

"What is it? Is it bad?" She panted.

"You fell on glass. It's stuck in your back."

"I guess I didn't feel it because of the adrenaline. I definitely feel it now. _Fuck._ It hurts." Elsa whimpered the last part.

"Shit." Jack said, shoving his hands into his hair as he began to pace. "_Shit._" He repeated. They were a good ten minutes away from the safehouse, and that was with the pace they were making. They had no way of contacting anyone back at the house and Elsa was in no condition to run.

"Okay, try to hang in there because this is gonna hurt." Jack said, not giving Elsa time to respond before picking her up in his arms and beginning to run back to the safehouse. Elsa screamed out another round of obscenities, this right directly into Jack's ear.

"Fuck, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die and then no one will take care of Anna and-"

"Stop that." Jack interrupted. "You're not going to die. As long as you don't bleed out before we get back, I can stitch you up. My dad was a surgeon."

"What good does stitching my up do in a die from infection?"

"We'll get medicine. Send a team to the city. You're going to be fine." They then fell into silence for a while, until Elsa began to lose consciousness. Jack felt her going limp in his arms. He stopped.

"Elsa, don't fall asleep." He yelled. She opened one eye.

"Shut the hell up. I'm so tired." She went limp. Jack shook her. Picked her back up and ran with renewed energy, yelling at her about how she couldn't die the entire way back. When he ran into the house, he disrupted Anna and Kristoff in the middle of what seemed to be a heavy makeout session. Astrid, Hiccup, Flynn and Merida were nowhere to be seen. Anna screamed, seeing the front of Jack's shirt soaked in blood. Kristoff passed out. Jack moved quickly, carrying Elsa to the dining room table and gently laying her down on her stomach.

"We were attacked. She's hurt. Get the others." He managed to get out. Anna nodded and ran off in search of the rest of the group while Jack dug through their bag of medical supplies and pulled out scissors, hydrogen peroxide, thread, a needle, tweezers and a small tube of neosporin. He used the scissors to cut a slice along Elsa's tank top, over her spine. He reddened as cut over her bra but reminded himself that she was dying. He opened the bottle of peroxide just as the others rushed into the room.

"Elsa!" Merida cried, rushing to her side.

"Astrid and Flynn, hold her down. Anna, check on Kristoff." Jack commanded. They did as he ordered and he sucked in a short breath before dumping some of the liquid into her wound. As expected, she came to life. Her back arched as a bone-piercing scream ripped through her body. Merida grabbed her waist and held her down as she struggled.

"This is seriously gonna hurt, and I'm sorry." Jack said before grabbing the tweezers. He began plucking every glass shard he could find out of the bloody rip in her flesh, evoking another ear-shattering cry each time the object entered her body. Kristoff came to, then was ushered out by Anna before her could faint again.

"Hiccup, go tell them to run a perimeter search. We left a trail of blood behind, and she's making a hell of a lot of noise." Jack ordered. Hiccup fled with a firm nod. Elsa's body was covered in sweat from the effort it was taking her not to pass out. Jack handed Astrid a rag.

"Make her bite down of that." He said before pulling the last few pieces of glass he could find from her body. Again, he cleansed the wound with peroxide and again they stood by as she howled in agony and writhed in an attempt to escape the hands holding her down.

"Hard part's over… I hope." Jack muttered. He cut a length of thread and knotted it on one side, then carefully strung it through the needle. He cautiously began to stitch up the wound, Elsa having taken to screaming swear words instead of just screaming. When he finished the last stitch, he cut the thread and knotted it five time for good measure. He set down the needle and picked up the tube of neosporin. He squeezed out a larger amount an smeared it over her laceration. Her attempts to escape grew feeble, her screams morphed into moans that melted into sobs.

"Grab me the gauze and tape, would you?" Jack asked Merida, who immediately dug through the small duffel before handing over the little gauze they had left along with a big roll of duct tape. Merida lifted up Elsa's torso when needed and soon Jack had secured the material around her. Everyone stepped back with sighs.

"What the fuck happened again?" Astrid asked. Jack explained the whole situation, leaving out the part about the hug as he'd surely be teased, and waited for someone to say something.

"We need to set up shifts for who's going to watch her." Jack stated.

"Watch her?" Flynn asked, confused.

"She's hurt. We can't leave her here alone, she isn't going to be waking up anytime soon. Someone needs to watch her at all times to make sure she doesn't fucking keel over and die."

"I'll go first." Astrid volunteered. Then the missing three in their group sauntered back in.

"Huh?" Kristoff asked.

Soon the shifts were set up: Astrid 11am-2pm, Anna 2pm-5pm, Merida 5pm-8pm, Hiccup 8pm-11pm, Jack 11pm-5am, Flynn 5am-8am, and Kristoff 8am-11am. Jack got the longest shift because, according to the girls, Elsa being injured was partially his fault, though he didn't see how losing so much sleep was a fair punishment. Plus, he hadn't done anything to her. Sure, his reaction time was a bit slow on getting the guy off her, but she would have fallen to the ground no matter what he did. He just prayed that she didn't come to on his watch.

"Okay then, I'm gonna put together a group to go to the city." Jack announced to the guys.

"Why do people need to go back out there?" Hiccup asked.

"Elsa needs medicine to prevent infection, and our food supply is dwindling. Okay: Hiccup, Flynn, and Kristoff can go. Be quick."

"What the fuck? Who asked us if we wanted to?" Flynn demanded.

"I'm not fucking asking for your permission." Jack replied.

"Just because your little girlfriend is hurt doesn't mean you turn into a douchebag."

"She's not my girlfriend and I'm just doing what I have to do."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you fucking come along?"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm stuck with the graveyard shift. I need rest."

"Jack's right. Anna said, standing in the doorway. "And stop fucking arguing, it's giving me a headache." Though she hid it well, sadness laced her words. Her eyes were red and swollen.

"Sorry." Flynn said sarcastically before storming out of the house. Hiccup and Kristoff followed him and a few minutes later Jack saw them running off to the city.

"Anna, I really am sorry about Elsa-"

"Stop. It isn't your fault." Anna interrupted. She sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Jack didn't know what to do so he patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"That's your attempt at comforting me? Jesus, you're just like Elsa." Anna broke into laughter, making Jack retract his hand and back up slightly, wanting to flee the situation before it got worse. Anna recovered and stretched, joints popping in the process.

"You should go rest or something." Anna suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go do a quick perimeter check-which reminds me, we should be doing those every half hour-then I'll go sleep. Oh, and tell them to clean Elsa's wound with peroxide and put more neosporin on in every 3 hours."

"Yeah, yeah. Got it. Go." Anna babbled before shoving him towards the door. He exited and did his quick perimeter check in a 100 meter radius around the property with no trouble. When he reentered the house the girls were attempting to move Elsa to the old, beat-up couch.

"No, don't." Jack said. "Her stitches could rip out. Leave her on the table like she was." Sighing, the girls followed his directions.

"Also, where can I sleep? You guys are kinda taking up the space we usually sleep in."

"You can use Elsa's room I suppose." Anna replied. "I'll show you where it is." She led him up the stairs and down the hall to a down that contained a ratty old mattress, a dirty blanket, and a duffel bag, which he assumed contained her little belongings. Anna left the room and Jack took off his muddy boots before sliding under the blanket, overwhelmed by the scent of Elsa that hung in the fabric. He fell asleep reminding himself that he'd have to wake up at 11pm to watch over the girl that he despised over a week ago.

**A/N: Hey guys. Yeah it's late and I'm tired so I'm out but I will be back tomorrow hopefully with a new chapter. Here's the ending lyrics:**

"_She's mine. You stay away from her, it's not her time.'Cause, baby, I'm the one who haunts her dreams at night until she's satisfied._" -A Match Into Water by Pierce the Veil.

**Until the next chapter,**

**Midna~**


	3. I Don't Care If You're Contagious

**A/N: As promised, I'm back again. And Happy New Year's Eve by the way. I swear to God I'll try to write more chapters sooner. Well I really don't have anything more to say other than I think you guys will like this chapter. **

"_And I don't care if you're sick, I don't care if you're contagious. I would kiss you even if you were dead. Would somebody make me go blind for the rest of my life? 'Cause I'd do anything to hold your hand."_\- I Don't Care If You're Contagious by Pierce the Veil.

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**December 10th**

The group fell into a rhythm. Wake up in shifts to watch Elsa, send groups to the city, clean Elsa's wound, run perimeter checks, make sure Elsa is still breathing, eat, repeat. So far Elsa hadn't stirred, hadn't mumbled a word. She had already lost weight since she couldn't eat and the others didn't want to force-feed her in fear of her choking. Her cut didn't get infected since the group cleaned it so often. They finally found more gauze and changed her bandages. Jack had fallen asleep twice on his watch and the girls wouldn't let him forget it. On the third day, Elsa had stopped breathing on Astrid's watch but she quickly performed CPR and got Elsa's shallow, raspy breaths to start up again. Anna brought Elsa the cleanest blanket they could find so she wasn't just laying half naked on the table.

**December 13th**

Elsa woke up. Anna cried as she gave Elsa a can of soup, which she choked down feverishly. She went through two cans before she stopped. Then she passed out again when a stitch ripped out. Jack fixed it and poured more peroxide into the wound, which had scabbed over but was still leaking bodily fluids. She didn't wake up again that day but the group was grateful that she finally ate something.

**December 17th**

An Infected almost got into the house. She walked up the driveway before Hiccup spotted her and took her out. They waited a while until the next perimeter heck to be sure that they hadn't learned the procedure.

**December 19th**

Elsa woke up again at 11:30pm, on Jack's watch. Jack told her to take it easy so she didn't rip out another stitch. She demanded another shirt, appalled that the whole group had basically seen her in her bra. Jack ran upstairs and got her one, which she gratefully put on after Jack awkwardly helped her sit up. She ate some food then got up and walked around with Jack's help.

"God, I'm out of shape." She said through gritted teeth. Jack laughed.

"That's what you're concerned about? How about the fact that you've been out for 2 weeks?" Elsa gaped.

"Can you set me down on the couch?" She asked. Jack nodded and helped her over to the battered piece of furniture. "Permission to lay on my back?" Elsa asked. Jack told her to stand up again and he checked her wound.

"Not yet."

"Ugh, I'm so fucking tired of laying on my stomach. It hurts my…" She trailed off before she could say more, making Jack slightly redden. She fell asleep and left Jack feeling really awkward that he was just watching her. Then it was 5am and Jack handed Elsa over to Flynn, who complained about the fact that she was just fine and could take care of herself. Jack went back upstairs to Elsa's room and passed out on the old mattress.

**December 21st**

Jack hadn't seen Elsa at all on the 20th, the girls stole her away from the world celebrating the fact that she was alive. Instead the guys trained most of the day since Elsa being unconscious hadn't allowed anyone to do much of anything else. The shifts were dissolved as Elsa could walk by herself and could also lay down on her back without tearing a stitch.

**December 22nd**

Elsa slept almost the entire day, barely speaking to anyone. The group made plans to send Astrid, Hiccup, Anna, and Kristoff to the city the next day. Elsa took her room back, forcing Jack back down to the first floor with the rest of the guys. As much as Jack hated to admit it, he missed the warmth Elsa's blanket provided.

**December 23rd**

Anna, Kristoff, Astrid, and Hiccup set off for the city early in the morning, leaving Jack, Elsa, Flynn, and Merida to watch over the house. Jack was able to cut Elsa's stitches out, her passing out briefly in the process. He ran a perimeter check and when he came back she was awake. Merida and Flynn had joined her in what was probably once a living room.

"Can I talk to you?" Elsa asked Jack when he reentered the room. This, of course, provoked a chorus of cat calls and teasing from the other two people in the room.

"Actually, can I talk to you outside? Where there are no annoying fuckheads to interrupt us?" Elsa asked, aiming the last part at Flynn and Merida. Jack nodded and followed her outside, Flynn shooting him a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and braced himself for the freezing cold air. Elsa leaned against the side of the house, Jack stood in front of her.

"Okay so I guess I just want to say thank you. You saved my life. Twice. In one day. I'll never be able to pay off that debt." Elsa's gaze fell anywhere but on Jack.

"It was nothing, really." Jack tried to assure her.

"Just accept my fucking thank you, Jack." She said, finally looking at him. He smirked.

"You're welcome." His smirk continued. Then there was silence. Jack gaze fell on Elsa's chapped lips. She licked them, which only seemed to entice him. Rolling her eyes, she pushed herself off the wall.

"Christ's sake, Jack." She said, ready to head back inside. She didn't get far before Jack grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. It took her a moment, but Elsa kissed him back, her hands trapped between their bodies. Jack let one hand find its way up to her hair and tangle itself in it, deepening the kiss while Elsa moved back just a bit to free her limbs without breaking the kiss. Lost in the moment, Elsa's cold fingers found themselves slipping underneath the fabric of Jack's dirty black shirt, exploring new territory. They'd almost reached his ribcage when before he could stop her, she found it. An oddly bite-shaped mark. Elsa pulled back, separating their lips and untangling Jack's fingers from her hair. She lifted up his shirt, trying not to pay attention to his well-built form, and got a better look at it.

"You're infected." Elsa nearly whispered. "You're fucking infected." She stated louder this time. She turned to run to the others but Jack clamped a hand on her mouth and pulled her back to him. She bit his finger.

"Ow, what the fuck, Elsa?" He complained.

"Me? What the fuck me? Are you fucking kidding? Jack, I _kissed _you! You're infected and I kissed you. I'm going to die and you're going to die and then-"

"Elsa, calm down."

"Calm down? Are you fucking serious? Calm do-"

"I'm immune." Elsa froze at his words.

"No. No, that's not possible. Jack, no one's immune. It's not a thing that exists. You can't be."

"I am. I was bit almost six months ago, before I met you. Ask Kristoff or Flynn or Hiccup." Elsa took a moment to let it sink in, then punched Jack's chest hard.

"How dare you now say anything! You knew this whole fucking time and you didn't once think to tell us?!"

"I didn't trust you guys."

"Didn't trust us-Jack, you were just _kissing _me a second ago! You know, that thing where two people put their mouths together, that's fucking called kissing!"

"Notice how I said 'didn't' trust you. I do now. I was waiting for the right time." Another punch to his chest, not that it hurt much. Then Elsa crashed into him. She buried her face in his neck and exhaled.

"I'm still pissed at you by the way." She said, her voice muffled by Jack's shirt. "You fucking scared me." She whispered. He rested a hand on her lower back and one on her head as he pulled her closer to him.

"Jesus, I just met you a few weeks ago and now I'm fucking kissing you and letting you hold me and..." Elsa trailed off with a resigned sigh.

"I say it's okay." Jack said. "Sure, if the circumstances were different I probably wouldn't be kissing you or holding you, but in this day and age, we could die tomorrow. There's no fucking time for taking _anything _slow." Elsa was silent. Then she was pulling back again, but only briefly. Their lips met once more and Jack pushed Elsa against the house as he leaned down to deepen the kiss. A knock on the window made Elsa bite Jack's lower lip as they separated.

"Damn." Jack said, holding a finger to his bleeding lip. Elsa flinched slightly.

"Sorry." She amended. "We should go see what the hell that was." Jack nodded and they headed inside, their feet crunching on the layer of frost glued to the ground.

"You two have fun out there?" Flynn asked mischievously when they walked into the room their group was in. Flynn spared no time in showing them a terrible impression of making out with someone and it became clear who the source of the knock on the window was.

"What are you, fucking ten years old?" Jack asked, shoving Flynn's face away from him. Flynn and Merida broke into insane laughter.

"Yeah, uh hey Flynn? Just exactly when were you going to tell us that Jack's fucking immune?" Elsa questioned, pulling up Jack's shirt and gesturing to the scar. Merida's mouth fell open and Flynn's eyes widened.

"You fucking told her?" Flynn asked Jack.

"She found the bite, I had to." Jack answered.

"Getting frisky, are we?" Merida spoke up, of course to say something like that. "Now what's this about being immune?"

"All I know is I was bit six months ago and I haven't shown any signs of turning yet. We all know that if I was infected I'd be Gone by now." Jack explained.

"Why the fuck didn't you explain this earlier." Merida demanded.

"Save your breath, Mer. We already went through this. 'I didn't trust you guys.'" Elsa mocked. Merida threw her hands in the air.

"Well why haven't you at least gone to one of those 'safe havens' and tried to find a cure?" Merida asked.

"I don't want to be fucking probed by some stranger." Jack defended, causing Elsa to rest her head in her hand with a sigh.

"We're going to run a perimeter check." Elsa stated, pulling Jack with her.

"Didn't Jack just do that?" Flynn asked.

"You really think they're running a perimeter check?" Merida answered. "Have fun, you two." She called as the front door shut behind them.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, still being pulled by Elsa.

"Somewhere they can't see us." Elsa answered without slowing down. There was a half-collapsed barn on the property, and Elsa pulled Jack through a large opening in its side.

"So why are we here?" Jack asked.

"Why do you think?" Elsa answered his question with one of her own before grabbing him at the base of his neck and pulling his lips down to hers. Her hands entwined in his hair and his slid around her waist. The kiss was dirty and bloody from Jack's lip but they both liked it anyway. Then Elsa pulled back.

"We need to move to a new safehouse." She murmured.

"Why?"

"We've been in the same damn one for 3 months. I wouldn't be surprised if every Infected in a ten mile radius knows where we are. The city's been scavenged so much, there's hardly anything left. I'm honestly surprised every time they come back with something useful. You guys can't keep sleeping on the ground out in the open either. In the next house, I'll make fucking bunk buddies or something. I have a map in my bag. We should set course for another location tomorrow, preferably somewhere colder so the Infected are slower." Jack only nodded in agreement, letting Elsa figure out her leader stuff.

"Hey, this is totally unrelated, but how old are you?" Jack asked, making Elsa laugh.  
"Why?"

"Well the first time we met, you kinda made us say our ages but we still don't know yours."

"Does it matter?"

"No, but. Ugh, would you just tell me?"

"Okay, Anna is seventeen, Astrid is eighteen, Merida and I are nineteen."

"Hey, Elsa!" Merida called. The two separated and crouched down to avoid being seen, as it would surely evoke endless teasing from Merida and Flynn. Elsa made a squeaking noise when pain shot through her body, then bit Jack's shoulder.

"Ow, fuck Elsa what was that for?" Jack asked. Elsa shushed him. Merida called her name again, but gave up and walked back into the house. Elsa got up and brushed herself off.

"We should go inside before they get even more suspicious. And to see what Merida's yelling about." Jack got up and turned Elsa around. He lifted up her shirt in the back to check the wound. She hadn't ripped it open again, thankfully.

"Uh, can you put my shirt down please?" Elsa asked, feeling a blush creeping into her cheeks. Jack lowered her shirt and Elsa turned to leave but Jack grabbed her and pulled her in for one more kiss. His stubble tickled her face and she smiled against his lips. He pulled apart and the two walked back into the house. There they found Anna, Hiccup, Astrid, ad Kristoff had returned.

"Well, that makes things easier. Okay I'm calling a group meeting. Situation one: Jack's immune. Situation two: pack up your shit because we're moving tomorrow." Elsa announced. The girls sat with their mouths open, other than Merida.

"Why the hell are we moving?" Merida questioned.

"Jack's immune." Astrid said, more to herself. "Jack's fucking immune?"

"Shut up, we've been over this." Merida said. "Why are we moving?"

"We need a new location. City's scavenged, boys need somewhere to sleep, we need somewhere colder. Look, I've already explained this to Jack and I have a headache. Just pack up your shit and be ready to leave at dawn." Elsa walked out of the room without another word.

"You told them?" Hiccup asked Jack, referring to his immunity.

"Elsa found Jack's scar when they were fucking making out." Flynn explained, causing Jack's face to redden as four gazes fell on him.

"Oh, what's that Elsa? Gotta go, sorry." Jack fumbled for words before dashing up the stairs two at a time. He entered her room without knocking and found her pouring over a worn map covered in marks. She didn't look up, just made room for him on the mattress and began to explain went he sat down.

"We're here." She placed her finger just outside of Springfield, Illinois, telling Jack what he already knew. "I want to be here." She traced her finger along a line until she reached La Crosse, Wisconsin. Jack nodded. "I think it'll take us a few days, if we follow my schedule and don't have any unexpected factors, which is unlikely." She sighed in frustration and Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll be okay. Well, as okay as we can be in this fucked up world." Jack consoled.

"Yeah, I know." Elsa said, leaning into him. "You should pack up your stuff." She told him.

"I don't really want to go back down there now." She raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Flynn is educating the others on the situation in which you found my scar." Elsa understood after that, ducking her head to hide a slight blush. Jack kissed her temple, which caused her cover her face in her hands.

"Question." Elsa said. "Why am I so fucking weak around you?" She asked without looking up or taking her hands away from her face. Jack laughed.

"Weak doesn't describe you well. Cute, maybe? Hot?" Elsa's face burned bright red while Jack laughed again. Elsa uncovered her face and crawled away, taking the map with her.

"You're distracting me." She mumbled, sitting down in a corner across the room. She tucked her legs up and covered her face with the map as she continued to study it. Jack laid back on the mattress, deciding to leave her alone.

"Was your dad really a surgeon?" Elsa asked after a while.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you just said that to try to comfort me."

"Nope, I was telling the truth. My mom was a pharmacist."

"My mom was never around and my dad was hardly ever sober." Elsa said with no emotion. Jack didn't know what to say, so he got up and went to gather his things. Elsa was grateful that he didn't say something dumb like, "I'm sorry." He was back in a few minutes with his duffel bag and a red face.

"Assholes." Jack said before sitting in front of Elsa, who had set the map down again. He set two cans of food between them. "Dinner." He explained. Elsa pulled out her knife and cut the cans open, using the lids as spoons. They ate then Jack spread his sleeping bag out on the floor and Elsa climbed onto her mattress and they fell asleep, setting the clocks in their watches to wake them up at 2am.

**A/N: Yeah that's it. I'm really busy today so I'm surprised I could write this much. I'll try to get another chapter up soon.**

"_I'm gonna tear out the thread one by one from your skin 'till your bones feel embarrassed by all the attention. Kiss me while I drive._"-I Don't Care If You're Contagious by Pierce the Veil.

**Until the next chapter,**

**Midna~**


	4. Bulletproof Love

**A/N: 2015! Happy New Year's everyone! As much as I enjoy updating this often, it will all be coming to a close soon when school starts back up for me. I will try to get one chapter out each week though. I've decided to make outfits for what I imagine the characters to be dressed in so I'll include the links at the end of the chapter. Anyway, here's the song for this chapter.**

"_This isn't fair. Don't you try to blame this on me. My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me. And goddammit, I can barely say your name, so I'll try to write it and fill the pen with blood from the sink._"-Bulletproof Love by Pierce the Veil.

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**December 24th**

The group trudged out the door into the bitter cold as the sun rose over the property.

"Merry fucking Christmas." Flynn muttered. The group decided that it'd be best to maintain a fast walking pace instead of running to conserve energy and strength. They had stuffed their bags full of the remaining cans of food and bottles of water, so they were considerably weighed down. They seemed to walk in pairs, Elsa and Jack at the front, trailed by Astrid and Hiccup, then Anna and Kristoff, and Merida and Flynn taking up the rear. Their breath clung to the air with each exhale, a constant reminder of the frigid temperature. Elsa pulled her jacket up to her ears and pushed on, shoving her hands into their respective pockets.

"We should be there in about a week at this pace, maybe longer. We're making good time." Elsa announced to the group after walking a few hours. "We'll find places to sleep each night and rest there." Then she was silent.

**December 28th**

According to Elsa, they were almost two thirds of the way there. They picked up the pace despite their legs screaming out against the effort. They hadn't had too many encounters with the Infected yet, and the places they slept in weren't all that bad. Jack tried to tell himself that it could be worse.

**December 29th**

Jack awoke from a sharp kick to his side. He groaned and sat up, finding three armed strangers in the area. He cursed under his breath. The others were woken up in similar fashions.

"Hey, we don't want any trouble." Flynn said.

"We don't want no trouble neither, just give us some food." A masked intruder said.

"We don't have any." Kristoff lied, which earned him another kick to the side.

"Don't fucking lie. If you haven't got any food, then we're taking her." Another man said before bending down and grabbing Elsa's arm. He pulled her up and she tried to run for her weapon but the man snatched her around the waist and pulled her to him, placing his gun to her temple.

"I know many men who'd pay a hefty price for a pretty little face like this." The man threatened with a hungry glint in his eyes. Jack tensed and tried to catch Flynn's gaze. He finally did and the two gave each other the slightest of nods before shoving their hands under their sleeping bags and whipping out their guns. The two jumped up and took out two intruders before training their weapons on the man holding Elsa.

"I'll shoot her!" He yelled. "I'll fucking shoot her! Take one more step and I'll blow her head off!" Flynn shot the man's foot and he bent down in agony, releasing Elsa. She ran into Jack's arms as Flynn fired one last shot. The man slumped to the ground. Jack turned on his guns' safety and dropped it with a solid thunk, wrapping his arms around Elsa. He squeezed her as if to make sure she wasn't a dream. The others decided to let them having their moment, turning their attention elsewhere. Jack placed the smallest of kisses on Elsa's collarbone and let go of her.

"Goddammit. You saved my life _again_." Elsa complained. "Seriously, would it kill you to be a bit more careless when I'm around?" Jack laughed and pulled her along to where the others had gathered.

"Minor setback, no big deal. Let's scavenge their bodies and get the hell out of here in case they had friends." Elsa said, returning to her leaderly composure. The others nodded their heads in agreement, the shock of what just happened dissipating. The took the guns, ammo, and knives from the men's bodies and packed up the few things laying around before continuing on their way as if nothing had happened.

**December 31st**

They arrived at La Crosse. Elsa made them walk straight through the heart of the city, well aware of the risks. No one really felt like detouring anyway, and they had to get to the northern suburbs to find a new safehouse. There weren't many Infected roaming the streets. Elsa claimed it was due to the freezing temperatures.

They searched through seven farmhouses before they found one with 4 bedrooms, four beds, a fireplace, and unbroken windows. Though they wanted to rest, the group knew that they had to secure the house. They worked in pairs boarding up the windows and the back door from the inside with slabs of wood they found in a shed. Elsa called everyone to the 'living room' and announced that they'd be sharing bedrooms.

"No way in hell I'm sleeping in the same bed as this asshole." Merida complained loudly. Flynn agreed with her but no one else had an issue with their partner, so the two were forced into a room together.

"You can sleep on the floor in your precious sleeping bag." Merida told Flynn.

"No issues with that." He responded. The others sighed and headed up to choose rooms. Elsa and Jack picked the one at the end of the hall. It was amazing that no one had removed the bed frames, and sheets were found in what Elsa assumed to be a linen closet. For the first time since the outbreak, Elsa slept in a real bed. Jack, relieved that the others were asleep, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him under the sheets.

"We made it." He said. "I told you it'd be fine."

"Fine? I don't think being assaulted by a stranger warrants everything being fine."

"But you're okay now, and that's all that matters." Elsa didn't respond to him that time, just pressed herself against his body and buried her face in the fabric of his shirt. His hands tightened around her frame and the two fell asleep despite it being midday.

Hours later, Elsa awoke to a knock on the door. She slipped out of bed and out of Jack's arms and readied her knife. She opened the door a crack and saw Anna's face peering back at her.

"Oh, it's you. What's wrong? It's-" Elsa checked her watch as she lowered the knife. "-eleven thirty five at night."

"Nothing's wrong, but it's New Year's Eve and the others are awake downstairs. Flynn even found a six pack of beer."

"Anna, absolutely not, you cannot be drinking."

"Don't worry, I haven't. Neither has Astrid, Kristoff, or Hiccup. But Merida and Flynn are really going at it... Just wake up Jack and get down here." Anna concluded before slipping away down the hall. Elsa shut the door, set down the knife, and quickly tiptoed around to Jack's side of the bed, being careful to avoid creaky floorboards. She balanced on the balls of her feet, then sprung forward onto Jack's sleeping form.

"Wake up!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Jesus Christ!" Jack screamed, obviously startled. Elsa broke into laughter.

"The others are celebrating New Year's downstairs. Apparently Flynn found a pack of beer." She told him when she composed herself. They got up and joined the others downstairs.

"AyJacklookwhatIfound." Flynn cheered when the two entered the room, slurring his words and holding up a can of the substance that caused him to do so. Elsa checked her watch. 11:40pm.

"Fuck it. Flynn, toss me a beer." She announced.

"Same here." Jack said, walking further into the room.

Elsa and Jack sipped at their drinks to avoid devolving to state Merida and Flynn were in, knowing that if they did they'd regret it in the morning. Anna and Merida eventually began to sing random songs and the group sat in a circle and told funny stories from back before the world went to hell. Elsa checked her watch again.

"Eleven fifty nine!" She called which sent everyone looking down to their watches. Hiccup's displayed the seconds along the minutes and hour, so he began to count down. Soon, the others joined him and everyone counted down to the new year.

"Three, two, one!" The group chanted.

"Toanothershittyyear!" Flynn called out before throwing his head back and downing the rest of his drink. Then Anna and Kristoff kissed. Hiccup sat awkwardly next to Astrid, fingers twitching. She sighed dramatically and cupped the base of his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. Elsa shrugged and gave Jack a small peck on the lips, not really wanting to be a part of the mass makeout session. Merida and Flynn began to making vomiting noises, at least Jack hoped they were noises. Soon the other pairs disengaged as well and all six quickly discovered that the vomiting noises were not just noises. Elsa groaned.

"Merida and Flynn, clean it up. Everyone else, get some rest. We all deserve it and we'll need it because Hiccup, Astrid, Jack and I are going into the city tomorrow to get stuff we need for the new house." Anna, Kristoff, Astrid, Hiccup, Elsa, and Jack got up and headed for the stairs, leaving Merida and Flynn to clean up the mess they had made. As a final thought, Elsa ran back and grabbed the rest of the beers. Merida and Flynn yelled their complaints as Elsa dashed back up the stairs. There was a window in the room she and Jack were staying in, so she dumped the rest of the cans out of it.

"God, I'm tired." Jack yawned.

"We should push the time back for the city. If we aren't well-rested, we'll make mistakes more easily. I'll go tell Astrid and Hiccup.." Elsa made her way to the door. Jack slipped off his shoes and slid under the sheets, waiting for Elsa to come back. A few minutes later she did, closing the door behind her. She checked to make sure her knife was on the small table by the bed before slipping off her own shoes and sliding into bed. She laid with her back to Jack and he wrapped an arm around her waist. The two fell asleep in the dark room tinged with moonlight.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter was short but I got serious writer's block basically the whole way through. Because of this, I'm not very happy with it but I don't know when I'll be able to update again, I decided to go ahead and post it anyway. I'm starting school again in 2 days and I'm really dreading it. On another note, I've been thinking about a concept for a new story lately. I don't know if I'll wait until this one is over to start it or just go ahead and do it anyway. I also don't know who the "ship" will be in it. Maybe I'll just do an actual story of my own without any specific characters, I must say I do like that. Anyway, sorry for wandering so much. Here's the ending lyrics:**

"_You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain. I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist, and when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in._"

**Until the next chapter,**

**Midna~**


End file.
